


Song of the Faithful, The

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Akallabêth/Last Alliance, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem (or, more like, a prayer), that might have been sang by the Faithful of Numenor. Based on a hymn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song of the Faithful, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

A/N: This poem is based on a hymn I found which really reminded me of Numenor. Verse two is taken from said hymn (written by G.K. Chesterton).

 

Oh God of Land and Tower,  
Spare now our hidden halls.  
Forgive our quest for power,  
And strengthen our stone walls.  
Let not the sea devour us.  
Save Nimloth‘s sapling seed.  
Take not thy thunder from us,  
But take away our greed.

 

Oh God of Earth and Altar,  
Bow down and hear our cry.  
Our earthly rulers falter,  
Our people drift and die.  
The walls of gold entomb us,  
The swords of scorn divide.  
Take not thy thunder from us,  
But take away our pride.

 

Oh Queen of Heaven’s starlight,  
Help not just elvenkind.  
Your love can’t shine through our night,  
To good and right we’re blind.  
The quest for life consumes us-  
In vain avoid our fate.  
Take not thy mercy from us,  
But take away our hate.

 

Oh God of Raging Water,  
The elven-lands we claim.  
The seas we seek to conquer,  
The Western Lords we blame.  
For those lands they forbade us,  
Their rules we now distrust.  
Take not thy thunder from us,  
But take away our lust.

 

Oh Lords of Truth and Glory,  
Protect us from the tomb.  
Make not our lives a story  
Wherein we come to doom.  
Remove our Kings from error,  
By peace and not the sword.  
From our countries rising terror,  
Deliver us, good Lords!


End file.
